Shuten
Shuten (手天, Shuten), currently recognized as the Raincloud (雨雲, Amegumo) of Amegakure as well as the Logistical Fourth Amekage (後方四代目雨影, Kōhō Yondaime Amekage; Literally meaning "Fourth Rain Shadow of the Rear") due to his superior being a, in Shuten's own words, "lazy ass" (懶穴, Ranketsu). In addition to this, he acts as the second-in-command of Higure and therefore is politically the second-most powerful member of Amegakure besides his leader. Prior to achieving these positions, Shuten was a young man whose family ran away from the purge of Kekkei Genkai within Kirigakure. Following his growth, Shuten was given knowledge of his cousin, Kishō Hōsōshi and set out in order to make the man feel atonement for his crimes. However, in an ironic twist of fate, Shuten would end up "following" his cousin — realistically it's the other way around — and established Higure, before turning it into a mercenary organization and labeling himself The Hawk (鷹, Taka). In addition to this, his mastery over all achievable nature transformations has lead him to become a highly skilled Shinobi in his own right, now known as Shuten of the Five Phases (五象の手天, Gozō no Shuten; Literally meaning "Heavenly Hand of the Five Phenomena"). Background Personality Shuten is a man characterized by his wholeheartedly serious nature, especially in comparison to his cousin who is seen as a comparatively lazy individual. Due to the man's upbringing, Shuten engages in all of his tasks with full effort behind him, generally causing him to be an idealistic example of what a leader should be.... :More Coming Soon... Appearance Synopsis Abilities Shuten, despite being classified as a A-Rank , is a vastly powerful individual capable of contending with the most elite of combatants through his intelligence and array of abilities gained through years of experience and self-tutelage. This is reinforced by the fact that many appear to mistake him as the Amekage of Amegakure when first meeting him — even Sensor Types — an indication to his overall capabilities. It is known that Shuten is one of the few people capable of restraining Kishō Hōsōshi when things become difficult, as indicative by their constant companionship following their initial meeting. Beyond this, Shuten boasts impressive political power due to his standing as the second-in-command for Higure as well as the technical Amekage for his village. As a result of this, Shuten is noted to have the entirety of Amegakure under his domain, his political power only rivaled by Kishō, who does very little with the advantages given to him. Consequently, Shuten has only grown in power since being given so much superiority over the village, learning its intricacies in order to bolster his own power for the sake of the village. Chakra Chakra Control Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Bukijutsu Nature Transformation Nature Collaborations Nature Enhancement Taijutsu Intelligence Stats Trivia Rebirth Statistics According to the official Rebirth databook, Rin no Sho, Shuten has the following ranks for each of his skills: *'S-Rank': Heaven-Extended Wing Feathers *'A-Rank': Nature Transformation; Chakra Control *'B-Rank': Bukijutsu *'C-Rank': Taijutsu *'D-Rank': Fūinjutsu (with the exception of his S-Rank technique) Quotes Creation and Conception